Kokatorimon
Kokatorimon is a Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cockatrice, as well as the chicken (鶏 Tori?). It has two overdeveloped legs, and because it has continued to live on the ground for so long, it cannot fly through the air, and has evolved a body that is suited for land. For that reason, its body became even larger, and its leg strength has developed tremendously, as well. Its wing portions have completely degenerated, and in battles it spreads them wide along with its tail to intimidate the opponent. Its disposition is violently ferocious, but in order to preserve its large build, it dislikes violent battles that consume its energy.[6] Digimon Adventure Edit Kokatorimon is one of Etemon's underlings. He has numerous Numemon for henchmen, which he uses to run his desert cruise ship. When the DigiDestined come onto his ship, he makes an effort to capture them and steal their tags and crests. He turns Agumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Tokomon into stone in the process, but is taken out by Birdramon and Togemon, turning them back to normal. Kokatorimon attempts to ram the kids with his ship, but he drives it into a gigantic cactus that flipped it into the air, causing it to be destroyed—and him along with it. The Crest of Sincerity Another Kokatorimon is a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. WereGarurumon's Diner Digimon Frontier Edit Some Kokatorimon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's initial visit. Bizarre Bazaar Digimon Data Squad Edit A Kokatorimon larger than normal attacked a burger stand in the Real World, making him the first opponent Marcus Damon and Agumon went up against as partners. Agumon digivolved into GeoGreymon and went to fight him. GeoGreymon defeated him THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US! and DATS sent Kokatorimon's Digi-Egg back to the Digital World. Marcus' Inner Strength! Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Edit A Kokatorimon, along with a Kuwagamon and a Cherrymon, worked for Neo Saiba and battled Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru for the V-Tag of Sky. Kokatorimon partially turned Gabo into stone and then he and Kuwagamon DNAdigivolved to Megadramon. Digimon World Edit Kokatorimon can only digivolve from Biyomon and can digivolve into Piximon and Phoenixmon. Kokatorimon is found at Misty Trees during the "early morning" section on the clock in an area where many statues of Digimon can be seen which it may have petrified. It battles you and after being defeated, goes to the city (he is only found at Night). After he joins File city, he makes the statue besides the toilet. Digimon World 2 Edit Kokatorimon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Deramon or Piximon. Kokatorimon is also the boss in the Video Domain on your second mission. Upon defeating him, you receive the Dynamo part. Digimon World 3 Edit Kokatorimon can be found in Asuka and Amaterasu's West Sector. Kokatorimon usually flee before fight. There are also brown Kokatorimon's in Mobius Desert in Asuka's West Sector. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 10/9. Digimon World 4 Edit Kokatorimon is seen on the outside and inside of Apocalymon's base and inside MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon World DS Edit Kokatorimon digivolves from Penguinmon. Kokatorimon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Edit Kokatorimon digivolves from Penguinmon at LV 21 with 370 dark exp and 70% friendship and can be found in Palette Amazon. If you DNA Digivolve it with an Akatorimon, you will get a Sinduramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Edit Kokatorimon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into Digitamamon. It is obtainable by digivolution or degeneration only. Attacks *'Stun Flame Shot/Frozen Fire Shot' (Petra Fire))[7]: Performs a terrifying technique that does not carbonize its victims, but completely petrifies their body. *'Feather Sword' (Feather Cutter) Notes and References Edit #↑ Digimon World Dawn #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/piyomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Piyomon]: "Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Cockatrimon, who cannot fly at all." #↑ Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Battle on the Tree" 20 #↑ Digimon World Dawn/Dusk #↑ Brazilian dub of Digimon Data Squad, "Cokatrimon's Attack" 01 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/cockatrimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Cockatrimon] #↑ "Petra Fire" is a pun on "Petrifier". Category:Digimon Category:Characters